Soif de Vengeance
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Cela fait une dizaine d'années désormais que Spencer tente de surmonter un passé trop lourd et effroyable. Une seule solution s'impose alors en lui, éliminer définitivement la cause de sa souffrance. Au risque d'y laisser sa raison.../Suite d'Humiliations
1. Chapter 1

**Soif de Vengeance**

**Titre :** Soif de Vengeance

**Personnages principaux :** Spencer Reid

**Résumé :** Cela fait une dizaine d'années désormais que Spencer tente de surmonter un passé trop lourd et effroyable. La seule issue acceptable à ses yeux est de faire _mourir_ la cause de sa souffrance : _Rudy Clints_…

**Rating**** :** T

**Disclaimer** : Le personnage de Spencer Reid ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que l'emprunter pour servir mes idées et mes écrits.

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction : **Suite aux Reviews d'« _Humiliations _», je me suis vue dans l'obligation d'écrire une suite.

Je suis à votre écoute et espère sincèrement apaiser votre _Soif de Vengeance_ grâce à cette Fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

L'air trop lourd et orageux pesait sur ses épaules menues et raidies par la nervosité. Son corps entier, fébrile sous ce ciel gris, tremblait d'excitation et de peur.

_Il pouvait encore tout arrêter._

Normalement, il était censé être quelqu'un de bien… Un jeune homme équilibré, confortablement installé dans un rôle de justicier, d'agent fédéral, une personne carrée qui connaissait les règles et ne les détournait jamais.

_Jusqu'à ce jour._

L'intégrité et la moralité étaient courbées, dans ce dos si droit, si tendu, par d'irrépressibles besoins et envies. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il sentait venir ce moment… Cette ultime seconde qui le ferait basculer de l'autre côté, ce courant d'air qui le ferait vaciller puis tomber dans ce ravin qu'il contournait depuis des années déjà.

_Le mal._

Il ne pouvait plus se battre contre ces terribles maux qui ravageaient et gangrénaient son corps, son esprit et ses rêves. Ces souvenirs, cette souffrance, cette haine… Tout se confondait en lui et bouillonnait dans ses veines, torrent acide et venimeux.

Etait-il vraiment coupable, en ce moment, des desseins horribles qu'il réservait à son bourreau ? _Non._ Ils n'étaient que le fruit de la graine plantée là, plus d'une dizaine d'années auparavant… Horribles héritiers de l'humiliation, des coups, du viol –_et du sperme_- du tortionnaire qu'il souhaitait tant détruire. Si un monstre avait grandi en lui, c'était parce qu'il y avait été semé… Encore et encore, sans fin, jusqu'à l'épuisement de ces brutes et de ces porcs.

Il ferma les yeux et contracta violemment ses fesses devant ces ignobles souvenirs et la vague brûlante qui avait déferlé entre ses reins.

_Sa vengeance était l'enfant même de ses bourreaux._

Les scrupules, cependant, rongeaient son esprit affecté. Il savait qu'une fois ce pas franchi, une fois cette colère évacuée… Il ne serait plus qu'un paria, un tueur… Il serait _comme eux_…

Il soupira nerveusement, sans bouger d'un poil. Ses sentiments frappaient chacun de ses muscles pour qu'il fasse un pas, mais son intelligence surprenante et assidue refusait d'avancer, bloquée par ce dilemme écœurant. Bien sûr, il avait tenté de vivre comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé… Mais l'oubli ne venait pas. Et rien ne semblait apaiser son âme tourmentée depuis trop longtemps désormais. Il ne voyait qu'une issue pour se libérer de cet homme.

_Le tuer._

Très vite, cette solution s'était imposée… Mais à nouveau, sa bonté, son intelligence et son intégrité l'avaient nié, encore et toujours… Et plus le temps avait passé, plus sa frustration et sa douleur avaient grandi. S'il avait agi tout de suite, s'il s'était laissé bercer dés le départ par ses besoins primaires, il l'aurait certainement abattu froidement, d'une balle dans la tête… Mais aujourd'hui, forcé d'accepter enfin cette possibilité, après tout ce temps, tous ces cauchemars… Ses plans étaient cruels et inhumains.

Le temps, la peur et les cauchemars avaient nourri la bête, l'avaient fait grandir, grossir, l'avaient gavé jusqu'à la lie… Jusqu'à ce qu'elle vomisse dans sa tête une vengeance tordue et meurtrière. Elle écrasait chaque fibre de son corps, chaque respiration devenait difficile, chaque pensée était tournée vers les mêmes images, le même objectif.

Il allait le tuer… _et lentement_.

Spencer leva les yeux et dut les plisser devant ce ciel pesant et compact qui surplombait un immeuble chic. Il était si proche. Sa fureur banda ses muscles fins sous sa chemise légèrement trop large pour lui.

Ce chien vivait là dedans, au chaud, confiant et heureux… Sans remords, il respirait son air… Il vivait alors que lui crevait de douleur et de rage.

Avant même qu'il puisse reprendre ses esprits, ses jambes le portaient d'un pas décidé vers un destin effroyable…

Quand la mort et la vengeance s'allient, _la raison s'éteint à jamais_.

* * *

Tout suintait le luxe. Du canapé en cuir aux lustres dont le cristal était pur et brillant, en passant par le carrelage marbré et froid sous ses pieds. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, on se rendait vite compte que celui qui habitait ses lieux était doté des meilleurs décorateurs et d'un mobilier plus cher que le salaire annuel d'une dizaine de travailleurs de la classe moyenne.

Il réprima un élan de rage envers tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu, envers tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais… Envers ce qui appartenait à un être qui ne le méritait pas.

Il fit alors le tour des pièces pour se calmer, observant chaque objet que ce monstre avait touché, aimé, chéri et délaissé pour partir à son travail… Et quel boulot ! Monsieur dirigeait l'entreprise de son père, brassait chaque jour des milliers de dollars de ses mains avides… de ses mains atroces qui avaient parcouru entièrement son corps encore si pur. Si v_ierge_.

Spencer eut un léger haut-le-cœur. Il se sentait si fragile et pourtant, tellement grandi par la colère qui sommeillait en lui, comme une bête tapie dans des marécages nauséabonds, prête à bondir hors de son trou pour dévorer la première victime qui oserait franchir le seuil de cette porte.

Il serra les poings, enclin à une certaine panique mêlée à une colère qui ne lui ressemblait pas vraiment : il allait le revoir… Il allait le tuer.

Lui, _Spencer Reid_, allait torturer et ôter la vie de quelqu'un.

Il passa une main tremblante et gantée sur son visage plus pâle que d'habitude, debout au milieu de l'immense salon. Il pouvait encore tout arrêter… _Non ?_ Une voix terrible et implacable lui intimait cependant de rester là, d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Rudy avait-il hésité, lui, avant de l'humilier, de le frapper ou de le _violer_ ?... Non. _Pas une seconde_.

Il s'assit dans le canapé confortable et repensa encore à cette nuit. Il voulait que ce type comprenne tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Et il allait faire en sorte de ne pas le toucher, de le laisser faire tout seul… De le laisser s'infliger les pires atrocités. Il ne bougerait pas et regarderait.

Il ne lui ferait aucun mal : Rudy s'enfoncerait _tout seul_… Et lui, il observerait.

Comme tous ces gens qui avait assisté à sa déchéance et qui l'avait laissé endurer tous les outrages… _Les pires, surtout_.

Il se leva encore, ne tenant pas en place, les nerfs à vif. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre de l'appartement qui était aussi grand qu'une maison. _Et il n'y avait que Rudy ici_. Pas de voisins. Les autres étages regorgeaient d'œuvres d'art, de pièces de collection, de salles de sport, de cinéma… Tout un immeuble pour _une_ personne narcissique et riche à en faire pâlir de jalousie le reste du quartier.

Spencer était donc seul ici, dans cet amas considérable de richesse… La seule autre présence humaine était celle du vigile de l'entrée… qui, profondément endormi à son poste, n'avait pas été un obstacle particulièrement difficile à franchir.

De plus, une fois Rudy rentré, ce dernier s'en allait et abandonnait sa place, laissant les systèmes de sécurité faire leur boulot, du moins, dans les salles où reposaient des objets de valeur. C'était là que se trouvaient les systèmes de sécurité les plus pointus… mais Spencer ne venait pas pour voler des objets d'art amassés par un hypocrite qui ne savait différencier un Picasso d'un Magritte, mais pour arracher la vie de leur propriétaire, nettement moins en sécurité que ces précieux trésors.

Il lui avait été aisé de couper l'arrivée d'électricité de l'immeuble –du moins, au niveau du couloir et des appartements habités puisqu'il pensait effectivement qu'en cas de coupure, des générateurs prenaient le relais pour les zones telles que la salle des objets de collection ou celles des tableaux prometteurs- après s'être assuré que le poste du vigile était raccordé à un autre compteur, pour avoir accès à l'appartement de Rudy.

Tout avait été tellement simple. _Le destin_ semblait tout faire pour l'aider, cette fois.

Il lança un furtif coup d'œil à l'horloge dorée qui lui faisait face… Il ne douta pas une seule seconde qu'elle fut en or massif. C'était bien le genre de la maison. Il la lâcha enfin des yeux et se leva pour se poster derrière la porte. Il était anxieux et tremblait. Il se demandait s'il était le premier assassin à manquer de se faire dessus en attendant sa victime. Il soupira encore en anticipant le moment où il quitterait sa cachette... En effet, il ne comptait pas rester planqué bien longtemps… Jean Racine avait dit : _Ma vengeance est perdue s'il ignore en mourant que c'est moi qui le tue._

Rudy allait arriver d'ici peu… Et il l'attendrait, d'abord dans l'ombre. Puis, il ferait revivre le passé à la lueur des lustres en cristal.

La reconstitution serait la plus _réaliste_ possible.

Le jeune homme s'était mis à trembler de tout son corps. Autant à cause d'une rage mal contenue qui suintait par tous les pores de sa peau translucide, qu'à cause de la peur qui martelait son crâne et ses tympans sur un rythme effroyablement rapide.

Son cœur _s'emballait_. La _fin de ce cauchemar_ allait bientôt sonner.

Haletant de terreur et de colère, il regarda encore ses poignets si fins, marqués à jamais par un seau horriblement sinistre. Comment un génie, comment un être humain, _un gosse_, pouvait-il en arriver là ? Comment avait-on pu lui faire sentir le besoin de s'éradiquer de ce monde ? Il fut frappé une fois de plus par la violence de ses sentiments de l'époque…

C'est pour ça qu'il avait tellement de mal à en parler. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour justifier son acte, pour expliquer ce qu'il avait ressenti ce soir-là, seul au monde, dans cette sordide salle de bain. Et lorsqu'il essayait de se remettre dans le contexte, quand il tentait de reprendre le corps de ce jeune garçon de seize ans, cet être si brisé, il sentait ses genoux plier sous son poids tellement la douleur lui sciait les membres… La souffrance, l'humiliation et le bouleversement de son être étaient trop forts… Ils fonçaient sur lui au détour d'un regard, dans la rue, au boulot, le soir chez lui, quand il tombait amoureux, quand on le touchait… et il avait à nouveau envie de hurler, de s'enfuir, d'arracher ces liens, de tuer ceux qui l'entouraient et le laissaient souffrir sans rien faire… Et de _se tuer_ une fois pour toute.

Finir en _Enfer_ semblait plus doux. Mais _personne_ ne pouvait comprendre.

Il cacha ses cicatrices, délicatement avec la manche de sa chemise, comme quelqu'un peu désireux de réveiller une personne endormie, comme on replace une couverture sur les frêles épaules d'un enfant qui s'est découvert pendant un sommeil trop agité.

Il ne voulait pas réveiller la troisième option : sa mort, à lui. _Définitive et salvatrice_.

Tête baissée, il semblait si fragile, derrière cette porte en chêne massif, appuyé contre un mur épais et tapissé avec goût. Si _incontrôlable_ aussi. D'ailleurs, plus aucune morale ne semblait l'atteindre depuis qu'il avait fait son choix, depuis que le courant d'air l'avait fait tomber du mauvais côté, dans l'abysse plus profond que le noir du ciel, le soir où l'innocence en lui était _morte_.

Aujourd'hui, sa mère était décédée et ce, en sachant qu'il avait échoué… Il ne l'avait pas sauvée, il ne l'avait pas préservée de la vérité… Il n'avait pas su lui mentir, lui faire croire qu'il était le fils parfait, qu'il était heureux, qu'il avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait chez lui, le soir quand il revenait du boulot,… _Les mères savent, après tout._

Et il n'avait plus aucune barrière, plus aucune raison d'être _un bon garçon_, désormais.

* * *

Un air suffisant sur la commissure des lèvres, un regard hautain et perçant, Rudy Clints arpentait les rues comme un Empereur en terre conquise. Son regard était trop haut pour s'arrêter sur les quelques _mendiants_ qui, assis sur les trottoirs, l'observaient avec un mépris désormais habituel.

Tout le monde le _jalousait_. Tantôt pour sa nouvelle Porsche, tantôt pour la dernière fille qu'il avait réussi à introduire dans sa lit… D'ailleurs, il ne les comptait plus… Les Porsche comme les filles.

Il marchait ainsi, d'un pas assuré, souriant à quelques belles créatures qui le frôlaient sur le trottoir, et notait mentalement leurs courbes... Il savait qu'il les verrait sans doute encore là, le lendemain, ces danseuses de la nuit, ces harpies qui rêvaient de lui, de son fric et qui se mettaient en travers de sa route dans l'espoir d'être l'élue d'un soir ou d'une vie. Un peu comme dans ce film grotesque où une pute finit par hameçonner un plouc riche… Toutes ces filles rêvaient d'être Julia Roberts quand il rentrait chez lui, et lui, il les regardait comme un prédateur en chasse, sans pour autant planifier avec elles et leur consacrer plus de quelques heures de plaisir. Mais ce soir, il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à faire _ça_. _Elles attendraient bien_.

Pour lui, elles n'étaient que d'agréables choses, _objets_ de chair et d'os qui donnaient du plaisir. Les gens autour de lui ne lui servaient qu'à ça, d'ailleurs : _lui donner du plaisir_.

Sous formes de billets ou d'un corps gracieux et offert, peu importait… Tout le monde voulait lui plaire, être « _ami_ » avec lui. Sa vie se résumait d'ailleurs à ce mot… _Le plaisir_. Et tout lui était permis dans cet univers délicieux où l'argent régnait en maître.

Il posa les yeux sur une jolie blonde à l'air faussement pressé qui se mordit la lèvre d'un air enjôleur en le voyant lever les yeux vers elle. Il regarda alors distraitement sa Rolex en or massif, déjà lassé par ce jeu répétitif et ces filles inintéressantes. Il entendit les talons de la fille marteler le trottoir. _Vexée_.

Il sourit un peu, amusé et regarda à nouveau droit devant, _sûr de lui_.

Il prenait rarement la voiture quand il ne faisait pas trop mauvais : il adorait cracher sa richesse, sa puissance et son assurance à la gueule de ce bas monde qui le détestait, l'enviait et se prosternait devant ses chaussures à deux milles dollars la paire.

Enfin, il arriva devant son immeuble. Il jeta un petit regard en coin au vigile et renifla, méprisant. L'homme compris immédiatement qu'il pouvait partir. Il quitta son poste sans saluer son patron qui ne s'en formalisa pas le moins du monde.

_Il était seul. _

Plus d'_hypocrites_… Il avança jusqu'au bout du couloir, introduit un code et pénétra dans son ascenseur. Il remarqua à la faible luminosité que l'engin fonctionnait grâce aux générateurs. Il soupira, d'exécrable humeur désormais. Mais il vérifierait plus tard ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette coupure d'électricité. Là, il avait juste envie de s'installer tranquillement dans son salon et de siroter un verre devant un _porno_.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrirent sur le pallier de ses appartements privés. Il avança jusqu'à l'entrée et haussa un sourcil, décontenancé, après avoir mis sa clé dans la serrure. _La porte était déjà ouverte._

Il la poussa, _suspicieux_ et entra dans son appartement.

Tout semblait désert. Il eut un rire nerveux : il avait sans doute simplement oublié de la verrouiller.

Il avança, sa démarche au départ hésitante reprit rapidement son assurance… Pourtant une voix dans son crâne le suppliait de s'en aller, comme si un malheur allait lui tomber dessus. Chose impensable pour un _narcissique arriviste en puissance_ comme lui.

Il entendit soudainement un sinistre bruit de serrure, se retourna brusquement et fit face au jeune homme au visage pâle et angélique qui venait de verrouiller la porte. Son visage se mua en une étrange moue stupéfaite et horrifiée.

_-Quoi, Rudy ? On ne dit plus bonjour à « Spenci » ?_

Le canon d'une arme se leva sous son nez et il put déchiffrer très facilement sur ce visage si pur une rage sans égale. Ce soir, il n'y aurait pas de _plaisir, pas de verre et pas de porno_.

_L'ange de la mort venait récupérer son dû. _

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Ses yeux écarquillés se plissèrent un instant. Les tremblements qui agitaient ses membres trahissaient ce que sa voix dissimulait avec aisance.

_-Tu veux plus d'argent ? J'en ai beaucoup, tu sais… Combien ?_

Une vague de dégoût remonta dans la gorge de Spencer. Ce type voulait _encore_ l'acheter. Pensait-il réellement qu'il pouvait tout avoir avec son fric ? Pendant qu'il tentait de contenir la rage qui raidissait dangereusement son doigt sur la gâchette, il vit sa proie se diriger d'un pas assuré jusqu'à une commode.

_-Ne bouge pas._

L'ordre avait fusé, métallique, implacable.

_-Reviens où je te fais un troisième œil._

Il ne savait d'où il puisait cette assurance si peu commune… Peut-être de ses rêves sanglants et meurtriers qui hantaient ses nuits…Et qui gonflaient son torse d'une _haine_ immense et brûlante.

_-M… mais… Spencer, ne fais pas l'idiot…_

Le jeune homme au visage pâle serra violemment les dents.

_-Ne prononce plus mon prénom. Déshabille-toi._

Rudy se figea, choqué.

_-Pardon ?_

Le bras rigide, le canon flanqué dans sa main moite d'excitation, il reprit ce ton autoritaire, submergé par le plaisir qui déferlait dans son corps tandis que ses paroles tendues, sortaient de sa bouche amère. Il articula chaque syllabe pour mieux savourer le goût de la victoire. _La sienne._

_-Dés-ha-bille-toi._

Rudy, les yeux fixés sur l'arme, finit par sortir de sa torpeur et s'exécuta lentement.

_-Tu… tu n'es pas obligé… de faire ça… J'ai de l'argent…_

L'assurance que perdait la victime faisait croître l'audace de Spencer. Il fondit sur sa proie et plaqua le canon froid sur la tempe de Rudy, sentant un profond picotement dans le creux de ses reins.

_-Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de fric, compris ?!_

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien qu'à cet instant, en voyant son compagnon soumis, fragile qui exécutait ses ordres sans broncher, tressaillant de peur.

L'homme qu'il détestait plus que tout _était à sa merci_.

Il caressa doucement la joue de Rudy, le laissant enlever son pantalon, ses godasses de riche, sa Rolex en or et ses fringues de luxe... _Un coup_. Et son crâne exploserait en mille morceaux. Sa cervelle, sa médiocre intelligence et ses rêves s'étaleraient sur son somptueux tapis, sur son fric souillé et dégueulasse. _Une pression_. Et tout serait _fini_.

Il le sentait trembler contre l'arme. Spencer, lui, vacillait d'une excitation qu'il tentait de réprimer. Mais il ne pouvait se mentir : _il adorait ça_.

Rudy se retrouva vite en caleçon. Un coup d'œil lui permit à Spencer de distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une marque…

_-Enlève aussi. Tu avais été plus prompt à le faire le soir où tu m'as violé._

Il bouillonnait, étouffé par la rancœur et par un plaisir abject qui effrayait sa conscience repoussée sans vergogne par la rage. L'homme qui lui faisait face éclata en sanglots.

_-Oh… Je suis… je suis… désolé… Me fais pas de mal…_

Spencer sourit un peu, méchamment et froidement. _Méconnaissable_.

_-Je ne te ferai aucun mal. Tu le feras tout seul. Enlève._

Rudy obtempéra enfin et tenta de se soustraire au regard inquisiteur de Spencer.

_-Tu te caches maintenant… ? Tu semblais si fier de l'exposer avant… Tu le dessinais partout, tu l'exhibais, l'affichais comme un trophée… et le fourrais partout. _

Cette arme lui donnait le courage nécessaire pour afficher ce ton désinvolte, alors qu'à l'intérieur, les souvenirs faisaient rage, lui sciaient encore les membres et lui soutiraient des plaintes silencieusement douloureuses. Il lança un regard empli de souffrance à cet être assis à terre, à ses pieds.

_-Tu ne réponds pas ? Je n'en vaux pas la peine, c'est ça ? Je suis pauvre, je suis trop intelligent, je ne ressemble à rien et personne ne me parle parce que je suis un raté… C'est ça ? _

La douleur perçait ses paroles et fissurait dangereusement sa carapace. L'homme à terre, replié continua à pleurer.

_-J… je… suis désolé… Pitié… Laisse-moi partir… _

Spencer recula un peu, comme hypnotisé par ses souvenirs.

_-Tu ne m'as jamais laissé partir…Tu m'as enfermé pour toujours, tu sais… _

Il se pencha enfin vers un sac noir, qu'il avait dissimulé sous la table et en sortit deux boîtes.

_-Je veux que tu ressentes ma douleur… Tu sais, j'étais sans défense, jeune… fragile. _

Il lança un regard équivoque à l'être nu et replié qui le suppliait du regard.

_-J'ai aussi demandé grâce… Hurlé pour qu'on m'aide, pour qu'on me considère enfin et pour qu'on me protège. Mais les regards me mordaient… de partout. Encore et encore… Plus chaque jour._

Il se releva et avança vers lui, le visage défiguré par une souffrance trop vive. Il lui lança les deux petites boîtes.

_-Ouvre._

Rudy, en tremblant de tout son corps, obéit à l'ordre froid et indifférent. Il tressaillit en voyant un tas d'épingles.

_-Enfonce-les toi dans la peau, partout._

Devant l'air hébété de sa victime, il poursuivit.

_-Je veux que tu ressentes chaque douleur, chaque émotion que tu m'as fait ressentir…Je veux que tu souffres comme j'ai souffert… que l'histoire se répète et que tu imprimes enfin dans ta cervelle de moineau que le fric ne soigne pas ce genre de maux. Jamais._

Rudy lui lança un regard implorant.

_-J… Je ne peux pas…_

Spencer eut un rire sans joie.

_-Oh si, tu peux… _

Il agita son arme sous le nez de sa victime.

_-Fais-le, je te regarde. Imprime ma douleur sur ta peau._

Les scrupules ressentis s'étaient envolés. Une froideur effrayante s'était emparée de lui. Il se sentait terriblement puissant, cette arme en main... Rudy sanglotait comme un morveux, ne faisant qu'attiser le mépris de Spencer. Impatient, il posa à nouveau le canon sur la tête de l'homme à terre. Un tressaillement d'un côté. Un plaisir intense de l'autre.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. _C'était grisant._

* * *

_La honte_. Il était couvert de honte. Il sentit à nouveau le spectre de la mort percuter sa tempe. Le canon horrible dont le trou béant semblait être un puits sans fond vers la fin le fixait encore de sa pupille glacée. Il prit une épingle entre ses doigts manucurés mais tannés par des années de sports.

_-On… On peut trouver un arrangement…Non ?..._

Il ne pouvait pas imaginer les dégâts que feraient toutes ces aiguilles dans sa peau si tendre et bronzée. Il ne voulait pas garder d'affreuses cicatrices.

Le canon se pressa violemment contre son crâne et un cri apeuré s'enfuit de sa gorge serrée.

_-Faut-il une réponse définitive ?... _

L'homme au sol, les yeux hagards et suintants de peur, regarda fixement son reflet dans l'écran plasma brillant qui lui faisait face, tremblant, s'attendant à recevoir une balle en pleine tête… Dans ce joli minois dont il prenait tellement soin.

Sa voix atrocement déformée par la terreur jaillit bizarrement de sa bouche.

_-Je… Non… Je vais… le faire…_

Ses doigts épais qui serraient nerveusement le petit bout de métal –_ridiculement petit_, d'ailleurs, se répétait-il, comme une incantation courageuse et inutile-, se posèrent sur son avant-bras et appuyèrent l'insignifiante pointe contre sa chair frémissante. Il gémit un peu sous l'œil exaspéré de Spencer, en voyant une goutte écarlate rouler sur sa peau.

_-Fais-le plus vite. Tu sais, c'est le premier regard qui fait le plus mal… La première horreur surgie de nulle part, celle qui déchire en premier le confort et les espérances, est la plus terrible… Les autres, on s'y habitue… Même si ça fait encore mal._

Pendant qu'il parlait, il ramassait les épingles les passaient à sa victime qui, obéissante, les prenait une à une et les enfonçait comme un automate défaillant dans sa chair. Il se mordait la lèvre à sang pour ne pas crier et tentait de ne pas introduire pleinement les aiguilles acérées. Il se doutait que Spencer était _fou_. Fou de colère, de rancœur ou de tristesse? _Difficile à dire_. Pourtant, n'avait-il pas acheté son silence ? N'avait-il pas payé sa dette pour ce qu'il avait fait ? _Pourquoi l'argent ne lui suffisait-il pas ?_

Il leva des yeux baignés de larmes vers un visage angélique, mais diaboliquement calme devant sa souffrance. Une colère sourde arrêta son geste, répétitif maintenant, laissant sa main en suspens au dessus de son bras gauche transformé en pelote d'épingles.

_-Tu n'as… tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! J'ai payé ! J'ai fait des erreurs, mais c'est du passé ! Et puis, si tu voulais tant que ça te venger, si tu avais tellement besoin de justice, tu n'avais pas à accepter mon argent !_

Il avait repris son assurance et vit Spencer vaciller d'abord de surprise, puis de haine. Il planta à nouveau son arme sous son nez et prit lui-même les épingles, sans un mot, les enfonçant avec rage, une à une sur son torse. Il hurla de douleur : _aucune délicatesse, pas de scrupules, aucune empathie_. Juste de la haine. Rudy tenta de se dégager, mais l'arme sur son front le paralysait autant que la douleur le faisait tressauter. Il voyait les aiguilles pincer brutalement sa peau, son sang perler et le visage déterminé et rageur de Spencer.

_-TU NE COMPRENDS RIEN ! Un être humain ne s'achète pas ! Une vie brisée ne se reconstruit pas, jamais. Un corps souillé l'est encore plus par l'acception de la situation, par le fric ! LE TIEN ! Je n'ai pas accepté, pour moi, cet argent… C'était le seul moyen pour faire vivre ma mère. Maintenant, elle est morte, partie… Et le passé n'a plus de garde-boue. Je suis sale, éclaboussé, à moitié mort, sur un terrain de foot couvert d'immondices… Et rien ne peut me sortir de là… Tu dois comprendre. Et si tu ne coopères pas, je vais devoir tout faire moi-même. Je déteste ça. _

L'assurance de Rudy s'était envolée sous la douleur infligée. Son corps était piqué de partout, sur les jambes, sur le torse, sur le ventre, sur les bras… Il hurla à nouveau et repoussa sans grande conviction les aiguilles qui cherchaient sa peau, de peur que l'index de Spencer se plie sur la gâchette et qu'un coup parte. Il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir mais voyait avec terreur que son assaillant n'était plus qu'un être dément et déchainé.

Brusquement, Spencer s'éloigna, le regardant de _loin_. D'un autre monde. A son visage troublé et sa respiration emballée, on pouvait voir dans ses yeux un combat intérieur faire rage. Il semblait avoir pris une décharge. Rudy, couché sur le dos sans même s'en être rendu compte, observa le visage tordu mais pourtant si fin de son agresseur. Il y lisait une peur indicible. Mais pas, comme lui, la peur de la douleur ou de la mort… Il s'agissait d'une terreur intérieure, profonde.

_Il avait peur de lui-même_.

Rudy tressaillit face à cet éclair de lucidité. Qui était donc ce monstre vengeur qui avait plongé ce être minable et faible dans cet univers torturé ? Il avala avec difficulté sa salive.

_Et jusqu'où la vengeance et le plaisir de dominer mèneraient Spencer ?_

* * *

Sa respiration s'était emballée. Son corps tout entier semblait incontrôlable. Il s'était pourtant promis de le laisser faire, de ne pas lui faire du mal… Mais, là, il venait de prendre plaisir à lui enfoncer des épingles avec rage dans la peau, transporté par une colère irrationnelle.

Il devait se calmer, faire taire ce plaisir qui le grisait. Il ne devait pas devenir comme Rudy. Pourtant, quand il vit ses yeux chassieux sur lui, une vague de rage le dévora à nouveau. Il avait l'air si méprisant, même au sol. Il fondit encore sur lui, le souffle court.

_-A tous ces regards… Toutes ses morsures, tu venais toujours… Pour enfoncer le clou… Plus loin… _

Il abattit sa semelle sur son torse enfonçant profondément les épingles, ne laissant plus apparaître que leurs têtes joyeusement multicolores qui tapissaient de boutons colorés le corps ensanglanté. Le cri que s'époumona de pousser Rudy ne fit qu'amplifier son besoin de pousser le vice. Il appuya sur son bras, son ventre ses jambes, pour le faire hurler, encore et encore… Bercé par le besoin jouissif de l'entendre brailler comme lui… _Comme lui autrefois_…

Il s'arrêta enfin et regarda sa proie qui se contorsionnait, nue, sur le tapis d'orient taché de sang. _Comme au cinéma_. Il se tourna en un éclair vers l'écran plasma et l'alluma, laissant sa victime retrouver un semblant de respiration. Il trouva rapidement et avec dégoût la chaîne préférée de son hôte.

Il laissa la télé sur un film dépravé et vicieux et alla droit à la chambre de Rudy, n'accordant aucun regard à ce type bizarrement vautré au sol. Si son profil était exact, il devrait trouver ce qu'il cherchait dans la chambre.

* * *

Rudy releva un peu la tête. _Spencer était parti_. Il lança un regard inquiet vers la télé. _Un porno_.

Il détacha les yeux de l'écran et brassa la pièce d'un coup d'œil circulaire. _Personne._ Et la porte était tellement proche ! Il se leva doucement et ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller. Il fallait fuir tant qu'une opportunité pareille se présentait, avant que Spencer ne revienne et ne le torture encore. En chancelant, il avança sur le tapis qu'il avait payé si cher et qui était taché de sang. _Foutu._

Il se promettait intérieurement d'en racheter un autre avec les dommages et intérêts que ses avocats demanderaient à ce _crétin de taré_.

Le cœur battant mais le pas assuré, il fondit sur la porte et tourna la poignée qui ne céda pas. Il se souvint alors avec horreur que Spencer avait verrouillé la porte. Une bouffée d'angoisse le submergea et une main agile et fine le prit par la gorge. Un souffle bruyant parcourut sa nuque.

_-On ne peut pas échapper au passé, Rudy._

_Jamais._

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Les secondes s'égrenaient dans l'air trop lourd. _Il suffoquait_. La douleur semblait à nouveau s'écouler doucement dans ses veines sclérosées par la peur. Le canon contre sa nuque semblait hésiter, aussi versatile que le souffle erratique qui parcourait son cou. Une balle plus bas, plus haut… Oh et pourquoi pas sur le côté ? Le corps de Rudy tremblait contre cette porte de bois tandis que le jeune homme derrière lui tentait de se contenir un peu, pour ne pas l'abattre directement, comme son besoin primaire le lui ordonnait.

Il sentait la rage irradier de ce corps pourtant si faible et brûler sa peau nue et frémissante, parcourue par de centaines de bêtes grouillantes et imaginaires.

_Il avait peur._

Enfin, la main sur sa nuque le tira en arrière et le ramena au salon. Ses jambes flageolantes suivaient docilement le bourreau, trop heureuses d'avoir été épargnées et d'avoir encore la capacité de se mouvoir, de porter un poids...

Cependant, aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Même si une reconnaissance illimitée envers une quelconque force supérieure ou envers Spencer qui l'avait exempté d'une balle dans la tête, lui éreintait le cœur et le hurlait des remerciements silencieux.

_Il était en vie._

D'ailleurs, plus il réfléchissait et plus il pensait s'en sortir : Spencer n'était pas un tueur. Il était trop _gentil_. De plus, s'il voulait réellement lui faire revivre ce qui s'était autrefois passé, il le laisserait obligatoirement en vie à la fin des périples et tortures…

Il se laissa donc guider et s'assit -_comme Spencer le lui indiquait_- sagement dans un fauteuil, tout en jetant un regard perplexe au programme télévisé. Il tourna lentement la tête vers son tortionnaire livide de colère et dont les mains tressautaient nerveusement le long du corps. L'une tenant une arme et l'autre un caméscope. _Le sien_.

Les yeux de Rudy s'écarquillèrent un peu d'horreur et de honte : qu'allait-il faire avec _ça_ ? Avec cet outil qu'il utilisait avec plaisir lorsqu'il faisait l'amour à une ou plusieurs belle(s) créature(s). En voyant son air hébété, le visage de Spencer se fendit en un sourire sans joie particulière, un sourire triste et douloureux.

_-Je sais que tu es très télégénique, Rudy._

* * *

Comme prévu, en allant dans la chambre de ce maniaque du pouvoir et de l'interdit, il avait trouvé des miroirs sur tous les murs et une caméra sur pied à quelques mètres d'un lit immense et soyeux. Aucune fenêtre, juste une ambiance tamisée, humide où se mêlaient parfum et sueur.

_Dégoûtant._

Chaque miroir qui l'avait fixé à cet instant, avait semblé lui renvoyer les grognements lascifs, les impudeurs, les images horriblement _dépravées_ dont ils avaient été témoins… Tous ces murs lisses et brillants reflétaient fidèlement l'aspect monstrueux de ceux qui passaient par ici… Grossissant les traits, suivant chaque mouvement obscène et jetant un œil pervers sur les occupants de ces lieux grotesques et maculés de honte.

Il avait vacillé dangereusement, voyant danser sous ses yeux, les aspects et différentes perspectives de _sa propre histoire_… Il s'était vu, attaché aux barreaux de ce lit, observé par ces miroirs _impudiques_, mis à nu par le simple fait d'être dans cet endroit maudit. En une seconde, pris de claustrophobie et de nausées, il avait pris la caméra et quitté la pièce horriblement exiguë et oppressante.

Et il _l'_avait alors vu, tentant lâchement de fuir… _Le brouillard… La fureur…_ Le reste de ses souvenirs était confus…

La colère l'avait aveuglé. La haine qu'il ressentait à l'égard de cet être immonde qui avait essayé de se soustraire à _sa _justice, avait bruyamment battu dans _-et frappaient encore-_ ses tempes. Il s'était maîtrisé avec peine et avait ramené _ce salaud_ dans le salon où il l'avait fait s'asseoir. Ses mains tremblantes de nervosité avaient attrapé le caméscope posé hâtivement sur la table en chêne.

Debout devant Rudy, il avait fermé les yeux un instant et avait senti doucement sa rage se dissiper pour redevenir froide et parfaitement contrôlée. Ses paroles acerbes et pesées sortirent donc sans effort, fluides comme l'eau d'une source.

_-Je veux que tu te touches._

Même demande qu'autrefois, au cinéma.

_-Je vais te filmer._

Comme le soir du viol.

_-Et tu avoueras à la caméra que tu es une ordure… Je l'enverrai à ta mère pour qu'elle comprenne ce que tu es et qu'elle ait honte de toi__…_

Comme la sienne.

-_Je la posterai également sur le net._

Le visage déconfit par la douleur de Rudy se crispa en une grimace renfrognée.

_-Je… euh… je… ne peux… pas… __Pitié…_

Spencer pencha doucement la tête, menaçant, mais calme.

_-Oh__ si, tu peux. Et si tu dis un seul mot à mon propos ou si tu refuses de coopérer et d'assumer le monstre que tu es, je te tire une balle dans la partie que tu sembles utiliser le plus dans ta misérable existence. Et crois-moi, je ne parle pas de ta tête._

Il vit sa victime se raidir et plaquer plus fort ses mains contre l'endroit concerné, comme si ce tas de chair et d'os pouvait contrer une balle lancée à environ 250 m/s…

_-Enlève tes mains. Vu ce qu'il y a sur la vidéo qui se trouve dans ce caméscope, tu n'es pas assez pudique pour ce genre de manières._

Il releva le canon de l'arme vers sa victime et posa le caméscope sur la table, tout en calculant le bon angle, métallique.

_-A trois, je veux enfin t'entendre dire la vérité…_

Que le masque tombe et laisse voir l'hideuse vérité que son argent dissimulait.

_-Trois…_

Rudy se mit à trembler et s'exécuta doucement en pleurnichant.

_-Deux…_

Spencer posa un doigt sur le bouton circulaire et principal du caméscope.

_-Un…_

Il appuya silencieusement. _Le film commençait_…

* * *

Rudy tremblait de honte et ses soubresauts convulsifs ravivaient la douleur due aux épingles qui transperçaient sa chair.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réellement défendre sa cause, d'empêcher cet œil mécanique d'imprimer cette image si peu glorieuse de lui… Il avala difficilement sa salive et continua à se toucher avec dégoût. Il ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, écrasé de terreur à l'idée que Spencer ne lui tire dessus, mais il ne put que pousser un gémissement horriblement étouffé.

_Il pleurait._

Il détacha ses yeux de la caméra et regarda le sol pour oublier cet objectif vitreux posé sur lui, qui serait l'intermédiaire du regard de sa mère et de celui de centaines d'autres personnes. Un peu plus calme, il se lança une nouvelle fois.

_-J… je… m'appelle… Rudy Clints. Je suis un monstre… __J'ai beau donné mon argent à des associations… je suis un homme dégoûtant… J'achète tout ce que je veux… Et j'utilise les autres comme bon me semble… _

Il s'arrêta un instant, hésitant à s'accabler plus. Il se savait ignoble aux yeux des gens _trop_ pauvres pour comprendre que la seule loi morale à conserver était celle de la richesse… mais il n'avait pas envie que tout le monde connaisse ces choses qu'il cachait depuis des années derrière sa peau bronzée, ses dents parfaitement alignées, ses beaux et luxueux costumes, sa coupe de cheveux à la mode et son corps athlétique.

Il lança un regard circonspect à Spencer : son bras, lui, ne vacillerait pas pour lui rappeler qu'il pouvait révéler des choses bien pires. Il renifla un peu et reprit ses phrases hachées de trémolos exagérés et feints qui masquaient une véritable terreur.

_-Je… euh… j'ai __fait de nombreuses mauvaises choses… Je suis violent… Je frappe les filles que j'emmène dans mon lit… Quand elles refusent de coucher avec moi, je les drogue ou je les paie… Je n'aime personne à part moi… et j'adore voir les autres souffrir par ma faute. Euh... J'aime l'alcool… La drogue… Le sexe… Et les pornos ou les filles que je ramasse dans la rue… _

Il fit une nouvelle pause et avala difficilement sa salive.

_-Je… euh… A l'université… Je faisais tout pour pourrir la vie de ceux… qui n'avaient rien… Car c'était facile, lâche et amusant… J'ai même été accusé de viol… mais avec de l'argent ça a été vite effacé__… Je suis un salopard… Et donc, je mérite ce qui m'arrive… Je suis désolé…_

Il se tut enfin, ne sachant plus quoi dire, le visage baigné de larmes. Il espérait avoir dit assez de choses pour que Spencer soit satisfait et avait tenté de lui faire entendre ses remords -_légèrement hypocrites_- dans l'espoir d'attiser sa pitié… Il entendit un déclic et sursauta, ayant l'impression douloureuse de sentir une balle le traverser de part en part.

Il leva des yeux apeurés, ne voyant aucune déflagration, et constata que Spencer avait juste arrêté la caméra.

_-Bien._

La satisfaction se lisait sur ses traits un peu plus détendus. Le cœur de Rudy battait toujours à tout rompre et son torse qui se soulevait violemment semblait sur le point de se fissurer de toutes parts à cause des aiguilles qui saignaient doucement son corps. Il _devait _se calmer.

Il lâcha enfin la chose inerte entre ses jambes, remarquant que sa main couvrait toujours la zone, et sentit un étrange picotement assaillir ses reins.

_A cause de la peur, il avait un besoin pressant._

Il se balança nerveusement d'une fesse à l'autre, sous le regard fixe de Spencer qui semblait ne plus le voir. Il se demandait à quoi il pensait à cet instant. A la prochaine _torture_ ? A la prochaine _humiliation_ ? _Ou à rien ?_ Bizarrement, ses pupilles dilatées semblaient s'ouvrir sur le néant, sur une plaie béante percée dans sa tête, accès direct à ses pensées trop noires et trop douloureuses pour être prononcées.

Spencer, sentant le regard curieux et torturé de Rudy, sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur et un éclat triste assombri encore plus ses yeux.

_-Un problème ?_

Rudy se mordit la lèvre, à nouveau immobile, sous le regard apathique de son bourreau.

_-Je euh… j'ai besoin de… euh…_

Il se demandait comment un mot aussi simple était incapable de franchir ses lèvres. Il avait dit bien pire, à n'importe qui… Mais là, écrasé par l'ascendant qu'avait son adversaire sur lui, il chuchotait plus qu'il ne parlait et censurait ses propres phrases, de peur de dire _le_ mot qui l'enverrait dans la tombe.

_Son assurance s'était éteinte__._

Spencer se leva, prit un vase en porcelaine d'une valeur inestimable et le lui tendit.

_-Je t'en prie._

Sa politesse froide et calculée était plus terrifiante que ses excès de rage. Rudy prit le récipient, le teint blême, effrayé. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça sous les yeux de Spencer et encore moins dans un vase unique qui lui avait tellement coûté ! Pourtant, le faire à terre serait encore plus honteux…

Il brassa du regard son salon, désespéré. La nuit tombait et la luminosité baissait en même temps qu'elle, laissant une ambiance spectrale et surnaturelle régner dans la pièce richement décorée. Une sorte de cauchemar éveillé qu'aucune lueur ne semblait vouloir égayer. Le visage de Spencer, toujours aussi angélique et fermé était lugubrement blanc et seuls ses yeux mats et secs semblaient bien vivants, posés sur lui, attendant qu'il s'avilisse encore.

Rudy gémit un peu, au bord de se lever, de s'enfuir de ce funeste délire. Mais l'arme qui le visait dans la légère pénombre l'empêchait d'esquisser un geste.

Il finit par prendre son sexe et urina dans le vase, pissant sur le symbole de sa richesse et de sa réussite, tout en tentant de préserver ses nerfs, _humilié_ par ce qu'il faisait sous les yeux de Spencer.

Il avait la tête qui tournait. La douleur qu'il oubliait par intermittence perçait sa peau à chaque respiration trop forte et le faisait tressaillir. Il avait peur de s'en mettre partout, avec ses gestes rendus gauches par les tremblements incessants, et faibles par les petites morsures qui assaillaient son corps. Il finit enfin sa naturelle mais honteuse besogne et lança un regard effrayé à un Spencer trop calme.

_-Bois__._

Un tressautement secoua violemment son torse et lui arracha une plainte.

_-Non !_

Spencer baissa les yeux et tapota nerveusement le canon de son arme.

_-Tu veux un peu de savon pour que ça passe mieux ? Ou tu veux que j'ajoute aussi mon urine, peut-être ?_

Spencer tâtonna son arme et le regarda cruellement.

_-Bois._

Rudy éclata en sanglots en voyant l'arme se lever, appuyant la sentence irrévocable. Il baissa les yeux sur le vase bien rempli et l'odeur âcre de l'urine lui agressa les narines. _Il ne pouvait pas._

_-Pitié… Je t'en prie… pas ça…_

Spencer haussa les épaules et sourit encore, implacable.

_-J'ai appris avec toi que supplier était inutile et juste un peu plus humiliant. Bois_.

Rudy souleva entre ses mains tremblantes le vase écœurant et chaud et le porta à ses lèvres, entre deux sanglots. Il but enfin, après une longue inspiration bercée par l'odeur aigre de la pisse, une gorgée, tentant de retenir son souffle et d'oublier ce liquide brûlant et dégoûtant qui s'écoulait dans sa bouche et sa gorge. A la moitié, un haut-le-cœur l'étreignit et il vomit dans le vase, s'arrachant un cri de douleur.

Le visage de Spencer se ferma encore plus et se figea dans une moue mécontente.

_-Bois._

Il vomissait encore un mélange d'urine, de restes de sandwich et de bile quand il l'entendit réitérer l'ordre. Il secoua la tête, désemparé et frissonnant.

_-N…on…_

Il l'entendit se rapprocher et sentit le canon de l'arme se poser sur son front.

_-Bois._

Il s'exécuta en pleurant. Vomissant, buvant encore. Rendant toujours, ingurgitant à nouveau l'abjecte mixture. Il finit, au bout de longues minutes par avaler _tout_.

Il lâcha le vase qui explosa à ses pieds, comme les derniers remparts de fierté qu'il avait intérieurement conservés.

Il fixa, hagard, ces éclats éparpillés sur le sol.

_Brisé._

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Désolée pour cette attente, mais ma soeur était en Blocus à la maison et m'empêchait d'avoir accès à l'ordinateur sur lequel j'écris les mes fanfictions... _


	4. Chapter 4

_Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour cette suite très tardive : j'ai vécu une période très difficile –deux décès- et j'ai été surchargée de boulot. Bref, voici tout de même enfin une suite. Merci pour vos reviews! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Un implacable frisson de dégoût parcourait ses membres tendus à l'extrême. Un homme, nu, couvert de sang, brisé dont s'élevait une odeur âcre et doucereuse gémissait à ses pieds. Doucement, le canon se baissa et il contempla en silence le visage tourmenté et violacé de sa victime.

Cet homme était souillé, comme lui l'avait été autrefois. Un sentiment fugace de _victoire_ s'imprima en lui et le fit trembler un peu plus d'excitation. Il se sentait étourdi, bien… incroyablement puissant. Il préférait ne pas trop réfléchir à ces sensations, conscient de la déviance dont elles étaient les fruits. Il le laissa encore quelques minutes réaliser –_en même temps que lui_- son triomphe.

Sa respiration rauque retrouva peu à peu un rythme normal et il s'adressa enfin au tas de chair chevrotant.

_-C'était bon ?... Ca doit avoir le même goût que tes filets de mensonges et de moqueries… Une odeur de fiel… Un goût acide et dégoûtant…_

Il pencha vivement sa tête, comme s'il se réveillait au son de ses propres pensées.

_-Tu as beaucoup menti__, calomnié… En fait, tu as la bouche très sale…_

Il s'accroupit à côté de l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout et releva son visage pour apercevoir sa peur, sa douleur et ses larmes.

_-Tu te souviens de ce que ta mère disait__ à propos des menteurs… ? _

Avant même que les lèvres frémissantes ne s'ouvrent, Spencer répondit à sa question sur un ton égal, laissant glisser le canon froid de son arme sur la joue couverte de sueur glacée de son jouet.

_-On leur lave la bouche… _

Il vit les pupilles de Rudy se rétracter violemment de terreur. Il ne put réprimer un sourire cruel tandis que l'homme en face de lui gémissait et bafouillait des mots trop emmêlés pour être compris.

_-Shht… Promis, je n'utiliserai pas de savon… Mais je vais __employer l'eau que tu mérites._

Sa propre phrase résonna douloureusement dans ses oreilles. Des images furtives emplirent son crâne. Les toilettes. Le WC. Le savon… _La noyade_. Les cris. Les moqueries. Sa main se referma brutalement sur son arme et il gémit, accablé par la colère et la soudaine honte.

Il se recula vivement, mortifié par le réalisme de ce songe éveillé et se frotta énergiquement les tempes en geignant sous les yeux effrayés de Rudy.

Il renifla plusieurs fois, frappé de plein fouet par ces _réminiscences_ trop douloureuses pour lui. Les humiliations. Le goût de l'urine et du sang. La souffrance. Mille visages et un _unique_ regard. Sa mère était morte en sachant que tout ça n'avait _jamais_ été vengé. Il poussa un lugubre cri aigu et se laissa tomber au sol. Le bruit de son propre corps s'écrasant sur la moquette le fit brusquement revenir à la réalité.

Son corps était moite, ses articulations douloureuses et trop raides. Il haletait, au sol, lacéré par _la folie_, cette rupture chaotique entre le _bon Spencer_ et cet être, _ce passager noir_, qui habitait sa conscience depuis le jour où il avait vu le jour. Comme sa mère, il l'avait longtemps combattu. Aurait-il pu le battre ? L'empêcher de prendre possession de lui ? _Sans doute_… Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour lui imposer des limites. Et cet étranger pourtant si familier s'était engouffré dans sa peine, après avoir gonflé sa haine durant des années.

Il fut pris d'un spasme affreux et resta un instant pétrifié, essayant d'enfermer au plus loin cet amas confus d'images et de sensations.

Il se releva ensuite lentement, _trop calme_ après cette tempête, et observa froidement l'homme à terre.

_-Rampe jusqu'à la salle de bain._

L'homme au sol, inerte et terrifié, se mit doucement en mouvement. Spencer sentit un plaisir sans nom exploser dans sa tête, masquant ses souvenirs désagréables, lorsque Rudy s'exécuta, à quatre pattes devant lui.

N'y avait-il que ça pour _tout_ oublier ?

* * *

Impuissant et glacé, il avait assisté à cet étalage de _démence_. Tout son corps tremblait, chaque bouffée d'air –extrêmement douloureuse-, était incertaine, vacillante, erratique, déréglée par la peur d'être la dernière.

Spencer était devenu complètement taré. _Comme sa mère_. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute génétique. A cause de cet argument de poids, il obéit, résigné et craintif, à l'ordre qui avait fusé froidement. Il gémit légèrement en dérouillant ce corps transpercé d'épingles et se mit en mouvement. Il avait trop honte pour lever les yeux vers le visage satisfait et déformé de son bourreau. Il n'avait très certainement jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie… Mais il se doutait qu'il allait vivre bien pire. Il avala difficilement sa salive en se rappelant de ce jour maudit où il avait failli noyer Spencer dans les toilettes de l'école.

Allait-il lui-même mourir la tête dans _les chiottes_ ? Spencer ne lui avait-il pas dit auparavant qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal ? Qu'il le ferait lui-même, tout seul ?

Comme il regrettait aujourd'hui sa _barbarie_…

Il arriva enfin, comme un automate vacillant, dans la salle de bain au carrelage immaculé. Richement sertie d'une robinetterie en argent, elle avait toujours été l'un de ses endroits préférés de l'appartement. Aujourd'hui, elle semblait funestement glaciale. Il frissonna en entendant la porte se fermer derrière lui. Il se retourna un peu et observa son bourreau dont les pupilles étaient dilatées comme des soucoupes. Il respirait fort et trop vite.

Rudy gémit de honte et de terreur et se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tiraillant sa peau percée. Le sol blanc était désormais coloré de poisseuses volutes écarlates.

Il ferma les yeux : il _était en plein cauchemar_.

Il réprima un sanglot étranglé. Il avait encore envie de vomir. Le goût qu'il avait en bouche était innommable et sa terreur n'apaisait pas ses nausées. Il était sur le point de craquer lorsque que la voix fragile de Spencer s'éleva.

_-C'est quoi, ça ?_

La question le fit sursauter, rompant ses nerfs aux sutures désormais bien fragiles : il se mit à pleurer. Pourtant la question était anodine. En fait, il s'était attendu à un arrêt de mort, à quelque chose _de bien pire_. La simple question et le ton doux qui l'avait posée, l'avaient heurté trop violemment. Une condamnation aurait eu moins d'effet que cette phrase hors-sujet, bien trop réaliste et _bénigne_. Il tenta de se concentrer quelques secondes sur l'objet que son tortionnaire désignait.

_-C'est… une boîte… à outils… Ouvriers… doivent… changer robinets… demain… _

Spencer se déplaça agilement vers l'évier.

_-Pourquoi ?_

Rudy, larmoyant, se trémoussa légèrement sur place, secoué de terribles frissons d'anxiété et de nervosité.

_-Je… les veux… en or…_

Le regard de Spencer se fit plus dur, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux minuscules fentes. Ils irradiaient une colère sourde et mal contenue. Cependant il resta devant l'évier, devant le miroir, sans bouger, attendant que l'orage passe. Rudy glapit un peu, serrant plus fort ses genoux contre sa poitrine ensanglantée, redoutant une explosion de rage. Enfin, le jeune homme se retourna à nouveau vers lui, _calmé_, et se baissa vers la boîte à outil. Il en retira un tournevis et une dizaine de vis.

Chaque geste, chirurgical, précis, funeste était adressé à sa victime qui ne ratait rien de ce spectacle angoissant. Spencer choisissait avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé ses instruments de torture sous le regard impuissant de sa victime. Rudy détourna les yeux, au bord de l'évanouissement. Il avait envie d'hurler, même si personne ne l'entendrait. Il avait envie de prier, même s'il ne croyait pas en Dieu. Il avait envie que tout se finisse rapidement… _mais il ne voulait pas mourir_.

* * *

Un petit bruit sec et métallique résonna dans la salle de bain. La boîte à outils était fermée, scellée comme le sort de sa victime. Il posa délicatement les vis sur le sol incarnat et soupira un peu. Il ne fallait pas que sa colère déborde. Il devait impérativement le faire souffrir et non l'achever. Il ferma les yeux et frotta distraitement ses paupières closes : il avait très mal à la tête. Il releva enfin les yeux et embrassa la pièce d'un regard critique : richesse et vanité.

_Reste calme._

Son regard s'arrêta alors sur le WC derrière Rudy. Une voix ironique éclata dans la pièce.

_-Tiens… Il n'est ni en or, ni en argent. Pourtant, je suis sûr que tu considères __mieux tes excréments que les gens qui t'entourent._

Il contempla la cuvette, tout en se déplacement lentement vers elle, _cynique_.

_-C'est tout de même du marbre. J'aurais dû m'en douter._

Le jeune homme porta son attention sur l'homme au sol qui l'implorait du regard. Il se délectait de sa terreur et de ses silencieuses supplications.

_-__Et ça ne change rien au fait que je veux que tu t'y « laves » la bouche._

L'homme gémit un peu. Il était _écœurant et écœuré_.

_-Tu mettras ta tête dans l'eau. Tu t'y noieras__, tu la boiras… Jusqu'à ce que je te tape sur l'épaule. Si tu relèves ta sale face de porc avant mon accord, je te forcerai à te punir._

Il vit la lèvre inférieure de Rudy se mettre à trembler sous la menace impartiale. Il s'abaissa, prit le tournevis et, _fasciné_ par la terreur de son hôte, l'appuya sur cette dernière jusqu'à ce que le sang perle. Il voulait lui faire comprendre tout ce que cette punition pourrait contenir s'il n'obéissait pas. Le corps abîmé se mit alors à frémir. La respiration du jeune homme devint rauque et ses mains tremblèrent. Il lâcha soudainement la lèvre et recula vivement. Le souffle court. Il ressentait du plaisir. _Trop_.

_-Mets ta tête dans l'eau._

L'homme au sol, les yeux embués de larmes, secoua un peu la tête.

_-Pitié… Non… je… non…_

Spencer serra les dents.

_-Tu n'as pas le choix._

Il leva à nouveau le canon de son arme, visant la tête de Rudy. Ce dernier s'exécuta alors, secoué de sanglots irrépressibles. Il se tourna lentement vers la cuvette et enfonça sa tête dans l'eau claire du WC. Une agréable décharge électrique parcourut le corps de Spencer.

_Il était ivre, grisé… et effrayé._

* * *

L'eau était froide, mordante. Rudy ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. Il tremblait de tout son corps. Il n'osait imaginer à quoi serviraient les vis posées sur le sol, s'il ne faisait pas ce qu'on lui demandait. Il tentait de faire abstraction de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout cela semblait tellement _grotesque_, impossible.

Et très vite, l'oxygène commença à lui manquer. Il imagina Spencer au-dessus de lui, observant muettement son agonie. Il fut parcourut de spasmes, son cerveau voulait qu'il relève la tête et ses muscles se crispaient lui ordonnant de se relever. Si ça se trouvait, Reid n'était même plus dans la pièce… souhaitant juste qu'il se noie tout seul. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à transgresser les directives du jeune homme.

Sa tête lui tournait horriblement et son corps entier se cambrait par soubresauts atroces. Il donna de légers coups de pieds dans l'air, avala goulument une gorgée d'eau et sentit ses poumons s'enflammer douloureusement. Les têtes d'épingles sur son torse frottait le bord de la cuvette et ajoutait une note rougeâtre et violente à cette noyade. Il cracha ses maigres réserves d'air dans l'eau avant de relever la tête dans un gémissement. _De l'air !_ Une main le poussa alors violemment en arrière et son crâne frappa dans un bruit sourd le sol. La douleur l'aveugla un instant et il entendit une personne rugir.

_-Prends le tournevis et une vis._

Il tenta de se rouler sur le côté pour se relever un peu mais un pied s'abattit sur sa nuque et il tomba à plat ventre sur le sol froid. Il entendit vaguement quelqu'un pleurer et se rendit compte, à la douleur qui émanait de sa poitrine, que ces sanglots venaient de son propre corps. Il recouvra assez la vue pour prendre le tournevis et une vis, _comme un automate_. Il leva un peu les yeux, aveuglé par la luminosité de la pièce. Sa tête lui tourna encore et il se vomit dessus.

_-Je veux que tu poses la vis sur ta jambe droite et que tu l'enfonces dans ta jambe à l'aide du tournevis._

Un goût de bile et une odeur âcre s'élevait de son torse sale et meurtri. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles du jeune homme. Il ne _pouvait_ pas les comprendre.

-_Tu veux crever tout de suite, peut-être ?_

Il regarda Spencer qui le menaçait avec ce lugubre canon qui semblait être un tunnel menant droit en _Enfer_.

_-Pi… pi…tié…_

Un déclic se fit entendre. Le cran de sécurité avait été enlevé. Rudy se mit à hurler de douleur et peur, ne pouvant plus contenir ce que ses nerfs rompus lui ordonnaient de faire.

_-Désolé !... Spencer… PITIE ! Tu n'es pas comme moi !... Ne m'oblige pas à… PITIE ! J'ai compris… J'ai compris tout le mal… que je t'ai fait… Pitié… _

Il n'y eu aucun écho de la part de son bourreau. Celui-ci se contenta juste de lui indiquer d'un ton atrocement neutre :

_-Le tournevis est à ta droite._

Rudy se mit à sangloter plus fort encore. C'était lui-même qui avait enseigné ce manque de pitié à Reid.

Il n'était en fait que le reflet de ses _abominations_.

_Et elles allaient finir par le tuer._

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Un gémissement étouffé suivi d'une plainte étrangement aiguë sortirent de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait contenir sa panique comme il ne pouvait se trouer la jambe d'une vis. Sur son torse, les têtes d'épingles autrefois multicolores, se soulevaient par marées ocres. Il respirait bruyamment entre quelques hurlements désormais si faibles qu'il n'aurait pu entendre, s'il ne les avait pas lui-même poussés.

_Il ne pouvait pas_.

Il prit cependant le tournevis, d'une main incertaine et tremblante. Dans sa tête résonnaient encore le coup reçu et les paroles de Spencer. Il lança un regard pitoyable à son bourreau dont les yeux étincelaient de rage.

_Ca n'allait pas ensemble._

Un visage si pâle, si doux, et ce regard implacable et dur… Des mains si fines et douces, posées sur un canon froid et sinistre… Et cette voix si claire, limpide qui formulait des paroles pernicieuses et funestes. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Il y avait un monstre derrière ces yeux, ce flingue et ces sentences… _Spencer était-il toujours là ?_ Qu'est-ce qui lui permettait de croire que cet immonde être allait lui laisser la vie sauve s'il se mutilait ?

Un frisson d'horreur le parcourut et il imagina sur ce même sol, gisant sur le dos, un corps nu et lacéré avec des dizaines de plaies béantes, grotesques sourires mortels sur une peau bronzée et lisse. Seul un visage blanc et translucide avait été épargné. Ce visage tellement familier fixait un point droit devant. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient plongés dans un gouffre glacial et horrible. Chacun de ses traits étaient déformés par l'angoisse et la douleur.

_Une détonation._

Le crâne implosa en une pluie écarlate. Des morceaux de cervelles éclaboussèrent les robinets d'argent qui semblaient y trouver là une juste vengeance. Le sang rampa sur le sol, jusqu'aux chaussures étrangères qui étaient pourtant siennes. Rudy regarda, horrifié, l'arme dans sa main. Il avait tué l'homme au sol, même s'il lui avait obéi. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu aucune pitié pour personne. Parce qu'on lui avait _appris_ à ne jamais avoir pitié de personne. _Pas de scrupules. Pas de remords._

_Il s'était tué._

Lentement, pris de nausée devant le cadavre déjà jauni et sale, il se tourna vers le miroir qui lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-longs, un sourire cruel et satisfait sur les lèvres. Il poussa un cri d'horreur sans que les lèvres de son reflet ne suivent le mouvement et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il était sur le dos, Reid le regardait, l'arme pointée sur sa tête…

_Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas._

Sa main lâcha le tournevis qui roula sur le carrelage glissant et poisseux dans un bruit mat. Le roulement de cet abandon s'arrêta après quelques longues secondes. Rudy avait fermé les yeux, s'attendant à la mort.

La voix douloureusement calme et assourdie par un voile de souffrances indicibles et trop anciennes pour être encore marquées, gravées sur la peau de celui qui les enfermaient en lui, s'éleva encore.

_-Tu veux que je fasse une première percée pour t'aider à trouver un endroit convenable ?_

Un léger tremblement dans la voix le fit lever les yeux vers Spencer qui, le regard dément et le dos courbé, observait avec douleur sa victime, assailli par des souvenirs toujours trop violents, imprimés au plus profond de sa chair.

_-Pitié… Je… veux… bien me noyer… encore… mais pas ça… Je ne peux pas._

Il vit le jeune homme glisser et tomber au sol, à côté de lui, secoué d'effroyables sanglots.

_-Ne m'oblige pas… à te tuer…_

Une fraction de seconde, le « _vrai _» Spencer sembla affleurer la situation, déchiré entre ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il allait devoir encore réaliser et ce qu'il avait déjà subi. Avant que Rudy ne puisse se jeter sur l'occasion et faire plier son bourreau, le jeune homme arrêta de pleurer et se releva brusquement. La rupture avait été brutale et brève. Il reprit un ton métallique et plat, laissant Rudy totalement décontenencé.

_-A trois, je te tire une balle dans le genou. Ensuite, je compterai encore jusque trois et je choisirai un autre endroit… J'ai pas mal de balles en réserves, crois-moi._

L'image du cadavre, de son corps, revint le frapper brutalement. Il sentit ses larmes couler, maculant ses joues de gouttes salées.

_-Un…_

Il gémit et se recroquevilla.

_-Deux…_

Il se jeta comme un désespéré sur le tournevis et prit entre ses mains tremblantes une vis.

_-Tu vois quand tu veux… tu peux._

Rudy se releva un peu, sans répondre, et posa le bout pointu de la petite pièce métallique sur son mollet.

Il ne pouvait pas… _Mais le ferait quand même_.

* * *

C'était _intenable_. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre d'où venaient ce soudain sadisme, ce plaisir à la torture et cette délicieuse terreur mêlée au dégoût qui lui rongeaient le ventre. Il voulait le voir souffrir… tandis que tout son être y répugnait de plus en plus. La force inflexible qui l'avait poussé ici semblait déterminée à achever _son œuvre_.

Il poussa un gémissement. A chaque désaccord mental, des images de son adolescence coulaient à flots dans son crâne douloureux. Il avait parfois envie –_tout en sachant pertinemment que l'idée était stupide_- de se tirer une balle dans la tête pour que s'échappent à jamais toutes ces ignobles réminiscences qu'une partie de lui-même lui imposait pour le forcer à vouloir du mal à cet être fini qui gisait à ses pieds.

Il fixa un instant l'homme au sol qui appuyait, en étouffant des plaintes, une vis contre son mollet. Un plaisir fulgurant l'assaillit au creux des reins. Il frissonna de _honte et de peur_.

Mais il ne pouvait lutter contre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il savait que ce qu'il éprouvait, était propre à tous les tueurs en série sadiques. Pourtant, il ne pouvait admettre être à ce point tombé de l'autre côté de la barrière.

Hier, il était encore le _gentil Dr Spencer Reid_… Le type droit comme un « _i_ » qui poursuivait les criminels, les psychopathes, les dégénérés avec des collègues qu'il estimait plus que tout.

Aujourd'hui, il torturait un type et était proche de l'orgasme en le faisant. Il se mit à trembler un peu plus. Il ne devait rien laisser paraître et ne pas se laisser aller à ce plaisir facile. Pourtant, ce désagréable désir qui s'assouvissait lentement semblait inexorable. Il réprima un gémissement effrayé.

Il avait toujours été sur la sellette, depuis sa naissance : il remplissait tous les critères pour devenir son pire cauchemar.

_Et là, il rêvait éveillé._

* * *

Doucement, la pointe effilée s'enfonça dans sa chair, lui soutirant une plainte effroyable. La petite pièce métallique d'environ trois centimètres était désormais plantée dans sa peau. Il prit d'une main tremblante le tournevis et appuya un peu plus l'étrange pieu qui sortait de sa jambe. Il se mit à pleurer plus fort. La douleur remontait jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Son corps était parcouru de légers spasmes convulsés.

_Il avait trop mal._

Le sang s'écoulait doucement le long de sa jambe. Il continua cependant son œuvre. Il tourna doucement la vis qui se planta plus profondément en lui, torpillant dans sa course sa chair tendue par l'anxiété et la douleur. Il poussa un cri et lâcha le tournevis, incapable de se mutiler d'avantage pour l'instant. Il attendit quelques minutes, couvert de sueur malgré sa nudité et la température assez basse de la pièce. Le sang s'engluait paresseusement dans ses poils. Il grogna un peu et se força à ignorer la respiration saccadée et trop rapide de son bourreau pour exécuter ses directives.

_Il connaissait ce genre de réaction, de respiration..._

C'était le genre de souffle rauque et excité qu'il avait lui-même poussé en violant le jeune homme. Il regarda la vis à moitié enfoncée dans sa jambe, les yeux embués de larmes.

_Chacun sa façon de pénétrer les autres de force._

Il se sentit d'avantage souillé à cette pensée. Il reprit cependant son tournevis et tourna encore lentement sous un tonnerre de gémissements et de soubresauts, la pièce en fer dans sa jambe.

Le liquide poisseux et incarnat coulait indolemment sur le manche et sur ses doigts, terrible fluide des _fantasmes vengeurs_ de Spencer. Il eut une nausée et termina cette ignoble intrusion.

Il lâcha le tournevis, blanc comme les murs de sa salle de bain, les mains aussi écarlates que le sol. _Il l'avait fait_. La douleur était atroce, mais il avait réussi.

_-Bien. On va recommencer. Replonger ta tête dans le WC._

Rudy sortit violemment de la torpeur et fixa avec hébétude Spencer.

_-Tu n'y étais pas arrivé._

L'homme au sol, couvert de sang, se mit à hurler sans trop savoir ce qui le poussait à le faire : _la douleur, la peur ou le désespoir_ ?

_-Personne ne t'entendra, tu le sais, non ?_

Ses braillements redoublèrent d'intensité, comme si Spencer n'avait rien dit, comme si quelqu'un pouvait réellement lui venir en aide ou du moins, comprendre sa souffrance.

_-C'est juste un grand ciel noir qui t'écoute. Personne ne fait attention à ta douleur. Au contraire, ils en veulent tous plus… Ils veulent te briser, te pomper tout ce que tu as en toi… te laisser une coquille vide. Vide de sens. Une enveloppe abîmée, une vie déréglée, éteinte et sans espoirs…_

Le jeune homme semblait hors de lui, tourmenté, secoué de vifs tressaillements et totalement absorbé par sa souffrance.

_-Ils te prendront tout… TOUT ! Et puis, ils te rejetteront comme des immondices… laissé sur une pelouse sale et maculée de ton propre sang… Et même la mort te refusera dans sa paisible éternité… Tu seras condamné à vivre, à voir les gens te repousser, à voir ta mémoire se ranimer à chaque instant et à voir les seules personnes que tu aimes te regarder avec pitié et déception…_

Il finit son monologue d'un murmure étouffé.

_-Personne ne t'entend… Tout le monde détourne les yeux… Tout le monde souhaite que tu crèves... Replonge ta tête dans l'eau._

Rudy, pétrifié, ne bougea pas d'un poil. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de remords qu'aujourd'hui. Certes, des remords légèrement forcés par les évènements, mais il regrettait sincèrement ce qu'il avait fait enduré au jeune homme. Il réalisait réellement l'impact qu'il avait eu sur lui, les douleurs qu'il avait dû ressentir tout au long de sa vie. Sa supériorité, sa fierté et ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées depuis un moment déjà, mais il réalisait seulement maintenant à quel point il avait été affreux.

_-Spencer… désolé…_

Il pleurait moins de douleur que de honte, cette fois… mais son bourreau n'en tint aucunement compte.

_-Fais ce que je te demande._

Rudy, désorienté, chercha un instant le WC avant d'obéir docilement à cette punition. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de plonger à nouveau sa tête dans l'eau froide. Le contact désagréable avec ce liquide glacial l'empêcha momentanément de penser à la suite probable des évènements.

_Comment une telle histoire pouvait-elle se terminer ?_

Il s'étouffa rapidement et la danse macabre reprit : il battit désespérément des jambes, son corps se tordit en vain pour qu'il relève la tête. Il avala de l'eau, sa tête lui tourna horriblement, et très vite, il n'en put plus.

_Il sortit à nouveau la tête hors de l'eau._

Il cracha en quelques renvois dégoûtant l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée.

_Une vis était posée à côté de lui._

* * *

Jamais un tel plaisir ne s'était emparé de lui auparavant… Voir ce type s'enfoncer des vis dans les jambes sur sa commande lui remuait _abominablement_ le creux des reins. Le but de la manœuvre était peut-être de reproduire un viol... Ce viol multiple et abject dont il avait été l'objet… En réalité, il n'en savait rien… Au départ, il n'avait pas prévu cette partie du châtiment… Mais cela lui avait semblé parfait pour faire ressentir à Rudy ce qu'il avait éprouvé.

Il sortit de ses pensées et regarda sa victime paralysée qui avait remarqué la deuxième vis. Un sourire étira ses lèvres aussi pâles que le reste de son visage : Rudy n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

Il détourna un peu les yeux et son sourire s'estompa : _ce qu'il faisait était horrible et il le savait._

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, comme un gamin pris en faute, mais le fait était qu'il était accro à la souffrance de cet enfoiré. Il tentait de se résonner, de se dire que c'était juste la soif de vengeance qui le poussait à le torturer… Mais il _bandait_.

Ces représailles assouvissaient des fantasmes plus profonds et il le savait pertinemment.

Sa plus grande peur était de devenir _fou_. Il y avait souvent pensé, cependant, jamais il n'aurait cru être aussi éveillé et conscient de sa démence. Il n'aurait pu envisager cette rupture psychologique de manière aussi agréable…

_Quelque chose au fond de lui savait quand et où s'arrêter._

Il s'apaisa un peu. Il contrôlait encore la situation. Il n'était pas complètement taré s'il arrivait encore à réfléchir... Certes, il était loin de _ce bon Spencer Reid_, mais il pourrait très vite le redevenir, une fois que ceci serait terminé, non?

Il arrêta là sa réflexion, ne préférant pas étudier de manière objective à son avenir désormais compromis, et reporta encore son attention vers Rudy qui se démenait pour s'enfoncer la deuxième vis dans la jambe.

Reid gémit un peu de satisfaction et s'approcha de lui. L'homme à terre leva des yeux emplis de terreur et de douleur vers lui.

_Spencer sourit..._

Et posa les huit vis restantes à côté de sa victime. Il fit un pas en arrière et observa le spectacle.

L'incompréhension. La lumière. _Le désespoir_.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire... Désolée du retard. Trop de choses en tête. Trop d'événements pénibles. Peu de temps. Mélange explosif pour vous laisser sur votre faim. Je m'en excuse donc. J'espère toutefois que cette fin ne vous décevra pas. Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Sa tête explosa en mille éclats aveuglants. Son corps se raidit violemment tandis que son dos se cambrait. C'était déchirant, grisant, horrible… mais _délicieux_. Il avait l'impression que cette douleur de l'âme durait une éternité. Une partie de lui hurlait devant ce spectacle et l'autre jouissait massivement. _Un nouveau cri._ La première s'évanouit brusquement, écrasée par la deuxième…

Sa gorge émit alors un râle de plaisir tandis que ses mains pâles et couvertes de sueur se détendaient enfin. Une chaleur incroyable s'était lovée au creux de ses reins. Il était ivre de plaisir, rassasié de vengeance et couvert de honte. Sa respiration saccadée et son pouls qui battait violemment en dessous de son nombril, l'empêchaient maintenant de percevoir les gémissements de sa victime.

Spencer posa ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême sur la masse informe qui gisait à ses pieds. Un tas de chair, d'os, de sang et de fer. Son œuvre, à lui. Rudy était transpercé de partout… Pénétré au creux de ses entrailles. Reid se mordit la lèvre en sentant la bête tapie au fond de lui soutirer quelques gouttes supplémentaires de _plaisir_.

Son _orgasme_ lui laissait la tête totalement éclatée… Ses idées étaient perdues, sa conscience et son intelligence l'avaient violemment déserté. Il faisait enfin calme dans son esprit. _Vide_. Il n'entendait que les derniers spasmes du plaisir qui avait déferlé en lui. Il se sentait libre, mieux…

Son corps glissa sur les froides dalles marbrées. Son esprit surchauffé s'apaisa doucement. Il regarda encore le corps sinistrement mutilé qui lui faisait face. Il se laissa glisser encore plus loin que ce mur et sentit sa vieille colère couler à nouveau dans ses veines.

_Quelques secondes de liberté…_

Il se sentait oppressé, maintenant, à nouveau déchiré. Il devait finir ce travail. Il n'avait pas pris son pied. Il n'avait pas _éjaculé_.

_Jamais. _

Il ne pouvait pas : il était le bon _Spencer Reid_. Il s'était vengé, il avait simplement appliqué sa notion de Justice… et il fallait qu'il mette la dernière touche à son tableau pour que celui-ci soit parfait.

… _Pour des années de prison._

* * *

L'inconscience tardait à venir, poussant ainsi le vice à le laisser prendre part au plaisir fulgurant de son bourreau. Il se noyait dans son sang et sa douleur, tandis que Spencer nageait dans le sperme et le plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, dégoûté.

_What goes around, comes around…_

Il se mit à sangloter doucement. Il avait les jambes et les bras rompus, écorchés et fendus. Certaines vis étaient plantées dans ses os. La douleur, l'odeur de sang et la respiration de Spencer lui donnaient la nausée. Il était incapable de se relever… Incapable d'imaginer une issue heureuse à cette abominable situation : tout semblait vain, bouché, vide de sens… Irréel.

Il releva légèrement sa tête qu'il avait laissé tomber sur le sol après s'être troué pour la sixième fois la chair. Les épingles terrassées par les imposantes vis, se soulevaient rapidement et exsudaient des perles rondes entre le noir et l'ocre. Son torse entier n'était qu'un amas de sang coagulé.

Il gémit un peu et reposa la tête sur le sol. Ses yeux apathiques et chassieux roulèrent paresseusement vers la porte fermée. _Sortirait-il d'ici ? _Allait-il crever exsangue, torturé et nu ?

Ses lèvres translucides, mordues et craquelées de croutes bougèrent lentement sous l'incantation d'une prière désespérée.

_L'inconscience ne vint pas._

Il tourna alors sa tête vers Spencer qui, assis contre le mur, avait le regard perdu dans cet univers inaccessible où la raison n'a aucune place. Il le fixa un instant… On aurait dit un enfant apeuré et égaré au milieu d'une foule qui le bousculait, l'entraînant vers un endroit inconnu, à l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se trouvait sa mère. Il semblait seul, fragile…

Rudy ferma les paupières, écœuré qu'une partie de lui puisse encore s'apitoyer sur la personne qui venait de le torturer.

_C'est de ta faute, après tout… Pourquoi lui en vouloir ?_

Il gémit en entendant cette voix qui lui reprochait sa pénible déchéance. Son corps poisseux s'agita alors sur le sol glissant, comme s'il se battait avec d'invisibles fantômes. Le tableau était grotesque. La cruelle voix se tut enfin et il se calma, le souffle court, les yeux fermés.

_Il avait tellement mal._

Il sentit une palpitation dans l'air, comme si quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans cette pièce vide. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit le visage de Spencer à quelques centimètres du sien.

_-Dernier acte… L'abandon…_

_On récolte ce que l'on sème._

* * *

_Simple_. C'était tellement simple de La laisser faire, cette douce _Folie_. Elle était plus puissante que l'insignifiante voix de sa conscience… Et puis, jamais auparavant il n'avait pu ressentir un tel calme, un tel plaisir avant qu'Elle ne s'abatte sur Rudy.

Et il était pourtant toujours là, malgré _Sa présence_… Conscient de ses actes, approuvant plus ou moins _Ses_ besoins fugaces…

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré… Il voyait des dizaines de vaisseaux sanguins explosés autour de son iris paralysé de terreur.

Observer le reflet de sa puissance dans les yeux de Rudy le satisfaisait au plus haut point.

Vite lassé, il se releva, s'éloigna un peu de lui et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

_-Viens._

Sa voix était encore rauque, dernier vestige de son _orgasme_… quoiqu'il bannisse de son esprit ce mot, refusant de s'avouer ce plaisir interdit et dégoûtant.

Il pencha un peu la tête et considéra l'homme à terre, incapable de bouger, comme englué dans sa mare de sang.

Impatient, il soupira, attrapa son bras d'une main, tout en le visant de l'autre avec son arme humide, et le tira dans la pièce d'à côté. Le corps inerte glissa aisément sur le carrelage trempé, laissant une grosse trainée rougeâtre dans sa lignée.

Il s'arrêta une fois qu'ils furent sur le tapis. Spencer, essoufflé, regarda Rudy, pitoyablement vautré sur le sol. Il était brisé.

Une voix plus faible, cristalline sortit de la gorge sèche de Spencer et transperça brusquement l'ambiance lourde.

_-J'ai… essayé d'oublier ce que tu m'as fait… Mais je n'ai pas pu… C'est bientôt la fin… _

Spencer gémit légèrement en regardant ce qu'il avait fait, avant de retomber à nouveau dans une semi-inconscience, semi-folie. Il se frotta nerveusement le visage avec ses avant-bras, pour que s'arrête là cette pénible pitié.

Une fois redevenu calme, il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce et sourit douloureusement en voyant un miroir encadré d'or d'environ un mètre de large pour un mètre cinquante de haut. Il s'approcha de lui, lentement, et se posta devant. Il avait de grandes cernes sous les yeux, un regard dément, les cheveux en bataille et des éclaboussures de sang un peu partout sur lui… Mais il se sentait grand, fort et beau, dans ce miroir qui signerait la fin de cette longue histoire.

Il le décrocha péniblement et le transporta jusqu'à Rudy qui l'observait derrière un écran de larmes.

_-Regarde ce que j'ai fait… C'est beau, non ?... Tu ressens quoi ? Tu veux crever ? Que la douleur s'arrête ? Ne plus voir ta défaite sur ce miroir ?_

Rudy émit une longue plainte.

_-REPONDS ! _

Spencer tremblait de rage maintenant, sautant d'une émotion à l'autre, sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait réellement. Il envoya violemment son pied dans le ventre de Rudy et l'entendit geindre. Pour une bonne raison, cette fois.

_-Ré-ponds…_

Sa voix était froide, sifflante, plus effrayante encore. Rudy lui obéit enfin, entre deux respirations hachées de sanglots.

_-Stop… Veux… tout… s'arrête… Mal… Humilié… Pitié… Stop…_

Spencer sentit à nouveau le plaisir grimper le long de son corps, libérant chacune de ses fibres d'une quelconque réalité, des lois et de la raison. Il était en quête de vengeance… mais également, en quête de plaisir.

_-Ok… Promis, c'est bientôt fini. Tu as compris__ la leçon, non ?... _

Rudy acquiesça faiblement, priant mentalement pour qu'il parte enfin et le laisse. Même s'il devait crever d'ici quelques minutes, il ne voulait pas que Reid puisse observer ça et souiller cette mort.

_-Je ne suis pas mauvais… Je te promets… _

Avant que Rudy n'ait pu réagir, il balança de toutes ses forces le miroir sur le corps recroquevillé de sa victime. Il éclata dans un bruit assourdissant. Spencer poussa un sifflement admiratif en voyant le sang s'éparpiller autant que les éclats.

Il repoussa le cadre et regarda Rudy qui crachait du sang et du verre.

_-Tu vas prendre un morceau… tranchant… Tu vas te couper les veines… et je vais appeler ta mère._

Il prit le téléphone de l'appartement et chercha dans le répertoire le numéro qu'il cherchait.

_-Je veux que ce soit elle qui te sauve… Qu'elle connaisse ta déchéance… Qu'elle te voit sans défense, abattu et souillé par un autre…_

Il s'assit confortablement sur la table et l'observa, son arme dans une main et le téléphone dans l'autre.

_-Je veux un magnifique final._

L'excitation rendait sa voix rauque mais aigüe. Il bandait à nouveau. _Il gagnait_, il avait vaincu.

_Le plaisir montait…_

* * *

Rudy l'avait écouté sans plus ressentir le moindre frisson ou la moindre peur. Coupé, battu, torturé, transpercé et humilié, il ne restait plus rien en lui pour se rebeller contre ces ordres. Il n'y avait plus d'espoir, tout était opaque : la douleur était grise, la pièce était obscure, l'arme de Spencer était noire, son sang était sombre...

_Il devait juste obéir à cette voix. _

Il devait aller jusqu'au bout et espérer que Spencer suivrait le schéma qu'il s'était imposé. Il devait lui faire confiance… Malgré ses souffrances actuelles, ces éclats étalés sur son corps nu et mutilé, malgré cet avenir bouché, malgré ces souvenirs et cette culpabilité. _Il se donnait à lui._ Il espérait encore un peu. _Il devait y croire._

Il ferma les yeux et l'une de ses mains chercha un morceau tranchant. Il en trouva rapidement un, le souleva avec peine et le laissa glisser le long de son poignet droit… Il le lâcha sous la douleur, puis le reprit de l'autre main pour faire pareil au poignet gauche. Le sang coula encore le long de ses bras.

Il était exténué. _Vidé._

Il ouvrit un peu les yeux et regarda le plafond blanc sur lequel dansaient les ombres de la rue, de la vie qui s'étalait en dessous de cet immeuble. Pour une fois, l'Enfer semblait surplomber le paradis.

_Vidé…_

Il n'entendait que la respiration trop rapidement de Spencer et son cœur dont la course effrénée ralentissait au fil des secondes. Il ne gémit pas, ne se plaignit pas.

Il savait désormais que Spencer n'appellerait _jamais_ sa mère.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Ses yeux se fermèrent péniblement, s'accrochant un dernier instant à la lumière dansante du plafond. Des rires s'élevèrent au fond de lui. Il sentit le parfum de sa mère, la chaleur d'un ciel azuré, revit les yeux de son père, ressentit à nouveau la joie de voir des cadeaux sous un sapin de Noël…

Un hoquet nerveux et douloureux parcourut son corps et le vide l'enveloppa brusquement.

_Enfin._

* * *

La violence de sa jouissance dépassa celle qu'il avait ressentie peu de temps auparavant. Spencer tomba à genoux, la tête implosée. Il lâcha son arme et le téléphone. Il s'approcha fébrilement de Rudy.

_Il était mort._

Il l'avait tué. Pendant quelques minutes, une voix au fond de lui s'était levée pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable… Mais ce besoin, ce plaisir… Il n'avait pu résister à cette part si noire qui sommeillait également en lui.

_-Tu vois… moi… Je ne suis pas si horrible… J'ai accepté que tu meures… Sans jamais plus avoir à revivre ça…_

Il caressa un peu le beau visage de Rudy, satisfait. Brusquement, pris d'un dernier élan de rage, il attrapa sa tête par les cheveux et la tapa violemment contre le sol jusqu'à que son crâne cède sous lui, dans un craquement sinistre.

Hébété, couvert de sang mais souriant, il resta au-dessus du corps pendant un long moment, savourant sa victoire.

Il se releva enfin doucement et se tourna vers la caméra qu'il avait laissée en plan. Il sortit la cassette. Tout semblait si irréel. Comme dans un rêve, il se dit qu'il devrait garder cette vidéo pour lui seul, pour garder une preuve de son courage, de sa vengeance… Une preuve qu'il pourrait toucher… Des images qu'il pourrait revivre.

Un sourire absent étira encore ses lèvres.

Il n'était pas mauvais… Il n'était pas _fou_. Il avait supporté l'épreuve. Tout allait bien.

_Il allait mieux._

* * *

L'air de la nuit était glacial. Il frissonna légèrement. Son corps était raidi et encore un peu tendu, mais il se sentait un peu plus libre. Tout semblait s'ouvrir devant lui. _Une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle voie. _

Spencer était étrangement calme après ce carnage. Il semblait même être un homme banal pour toutes personnes qui passaient à côté de lui… Horriblement serein, comme déjà blasé par toute l'ignominie dont il était capable.

Une page se tournait… Et quelque chose de sombre et d'indistinct était né.

Il frissonna encore et serra un papier griffonné à la hâte dans l'appartement de Rudy. Il sourit distraitement.

Quelques noms, quelques adresses…

Alexa Lisben, les joueurs de l'équipe de foot, le préfet...

Son sourire s'élargit, comme s'il riait de la nuit qui lui faisait à nouveau face.

Beaucoup de vengeance… Tant de plaisir… D'autres pages à tourner… Une nouvelle vie.

_Et tant de morts en perspective._

_Fin._

* * *

_Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire... Ca fait toujours plaisir de pouvoir lire vos critiques. A bientôt. ;-)_


End file.
